


the forgotten vs the hidden

by the7forgottenkings



Series: The Forgotten, The Hidden, and they who hide the unknown [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Action, Character Tags To Be Added - Freeform, Fighting, Gen, SCP battles, comment fueled story, fighting with some lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7forgottenkings/pseuds/the7forgottenkings
Summary: SCP battles comment what SCPs you would like to fight each other, my own SCP(s)/OC(s) can be pick to fight as well. for reference on my SCPs and OCs, read my other stories. this is mostly comment fueled. Rated mature for EXTREME VIOLENCE AND GORE! now that  chapter 2 is done, I am open to commissions, please comment any scp battles you want, if it gets done you will be mentioned. also, if you want a collab, just ask, there is a large chance I will say yes. chapter two has much better content than chapter 2. *WARNING* my writing quality is constantly changing, some chapters are good, others are garbage.
Series: The Forgotten, The Hidden, and they who hide the unknown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017699





	1. The Primordial of Fire vs the Demon Born of War

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be the actual fight, comment who you think will win, as well as any ideas for SCP battles.

As the armoured figure lifts his sword from his latest kill(allowing the insides to start spilling out and the blood to pool) a roar sounded behind him. With a gasp I saw what had made the unholy sound and began frantically scrambling backwards and running to the nearest base.(not before setting up a camera though) as another roar ripped forth from the creature's maw, the mysterious armored figure turned and saw what I had, SCP-4715, a demon born of war. An audible hitch appeared in the figure’s breathing before an angry sounding voice echoed from it. “You” a deep voice echoed, I swore that it hissed. “You should not be on the mortal plane, you should be with your wretched kin in hell.” SCP-4715 seemed to laugh at the figure. The figure spoke again, it seemed to be threatening the SCP-4715. “Perhaps the rulers of hell have forgotten the deal hmmm? Have I been away that long? Even in the eyes of an arch daemon? Did you not think I would return?” SCP-4715 briefly but visibly paled, before speaking, at least it looked like it was speaking, the camera couldn’t seem to process the horrifying noise that was its voice.  
Just to let you know, as the reader you will know what SCP-4715 says, but keep in mind that the foundation personnel watching the footage can’t because the(previously unknown) anomalous effect of its voice causes the camera to not be able to process the audio. Author out

W̶H҉O̴ ̨AR͘E̵ ̛Y͞O͘U ͠T͠OO ͞TELL ME̛ W̶HAT T͝O ͘DO̢?

W̴͙͚͙H̸͎͙A͔̬͓͟T̲̯̖͚͈̯͢ ̜M̲̹̕͠A̼̗̞͈͜K̛̳̺͔͜͟E̝̰̼͕͙̤͖̳̠͢S̶̹͖͈͓̳̳ ̛͍̠̞͔̞͈͖̘Ỵ̧̛͕̘̣̥̥Ǫ̢̛͖͇̮̩͚U̸͕̬̣̻͈̪ ̴̸̫̮T̶̝̳̝͈̭͞H͏̱̝̻I̷͎̖̭̺N̴͕̲̣͍͚͓ͅK̜͕̮̩͞ ̵̤͎̭͖̬̠̙͇͘Y̜͓̥̱̩͈͎ͅO̜̥̩̪̙͜͠U̴̖̲̠͇̯ ̸͙̲͇̱ͅC͖͕̙̫A̷̺͡͝ͅN͓̥͙͖̹ͅ ̛̪̣̟̹͎̱͓͇͖M̡҉͓A̠̻̝͈K̢͇̱̫̰̩E̘̠͎͉͉̘͔ ̥̙̲̼M̧̩̖̫̟E̵̩̟̥̳̳̜̰̞̕ ̵̥͍͈̹̠̙̭D̨͏͍̮̻Ơ̸̯̱͙̱͓̬̠̳̬ ͖͕͈̻̱̘̤͢͡A̦̜̦Ṇ̰̟͖͘ͅͅY̴̨͚̬T̞̫͞H҉̺̱I̸͎͖N͔̖͞G̖͓̘͔̦̝͘ ̴͙̖̳̳̜̣̼Y̞̳O͓̖͟Ư̴̡͕͇̪ ̲̣̥̯̖̗̪F̷̩̠̹̟̦̤̲O͏̞̮͓̟̩̪͉O͢҉̝̭̳L̴̫̳̻̦I̩̗̲͇̠͢S҉̲̭H͙͕͎͇̱̲̮͡ ͉͈̖̩͈P͖̖̠̼̺͉̝͔͜I̷̵̯̣̮̲T̡͎̳̰͜I̵͈̗̜ͅF̢̯̺̬͔̞U̵̥̘͖͉̱̰̟̹͞L̮̳͍͉͕͇͚̫̜ ҉̢̤̱̻͎̥͡M͇͈͜O̭̗̪͝R̝͚̘T̡̮͈̬̥̲͙̣̙ͅA̴̪̗̩̙͡͡L͔̖̠?̛͔̺͘

T͖̹̺̼̘̱̳̙͎̜͇͍̤̹͕͙͇́ͬ̎̈́͛͠H̶̢̡̢̟̗̺̦̖̜͇̬̼̗͇̦̟̰͕̹̣̏̇̄̿͋̍ͦ̑͂̎̾̆̈́ͨ̚͟Ė̒̐̓̃̏ͨͥ͒̌̔͋̀̊̚͏҉̰̤͇͔̲̠̼̝̩͍̼̤̬̦̞̳͖ͅ ̺̯̦͓̹̭̰̯̣̮̪̪̳̦̤̋̀ͨ͑̅͠Ḇ͔̺͉̖̲̭̼̭̦̻̟̖̞̙͇̦̟̓̑͌ͭͯ͐̕͜ͅĘ͔̠̩̤ͧ͑ͯ̔͑ͯ̿ͭ̆ͪ̔̆͑̇ͬ̐͡I̧̢̛̬͓̲̩̭͕͍̫͒ͫ̃͡N̢̟̺͚̩̮͚̮̗̣̦͚̞̭̙͙̥ͪ̓ͧͨ̔͛̂̒̽̊́̈ͨ̂̑́ͅG̀͂̿̏̉ͨ̃͌̎̎͆̈́͆̆͌̕͞͏̼̻̪͙̫͈̬͎ ̷̠̲̘̙̹͔͖̠̀͌͛̇̋̑ͫ̒ͣ̓̄Y̏̍̂̂̌͂͛̍ͧͪͥ̐́͛̚̚͢҉̗̤̩̪̣̮͈̲̲̘̲Ǫ̴̺̠͚̤͓̘͙͍̰͍̣̯͖͈̟͛̊ͩ͊ͫ̌̅̌͆̄̌̓̕Uͩ͗̇́͑ͤ͐̋̇ͦ̕͜͢҉̠̙̖̳͕͉̯ ̨̝̞̪̭̪̱̱̫̥͙͙͈̳͇̤͗̑͑ͨͥ̏̾ͤ̎̅͢ͅP̵̵̟͓͔̤̰̞̻͚̳̟̥͈̠̻͉̾͒ͧ̉ͥ̇͘͘ͅR͕̣̫̱̖͖̝̻̥̮͈͍̻̲͍̾̎̑͒ͭ̓̑͊̔ͭͧ͑͐̀͌͐͘͘Ē͖̰͖̬̮̖̖͈̲̪̲͈͍̒̃̾̂͋̋͆͑͊̀ͮ͊ͧ̂ͫ̄͟͝ͅŤ̴ͥ̒̓ͬ̕͝͏̯̲̖̭̫̟̻̮̮̝̻͙Ē̷̛͉̫̣͎̫̪̰̫͖͈̺͔ͪ̿̎͒ͩͫ͒̑ͬ͢͝N̙̳͕̙̦̫ͧ͆ͨ̌͊ͦͫ̈́̋͟͜͞Ď̢͗̐̔͂ͬ͏̫̥̮̳ͅ ̴̧̲̩̣̩͙̹̮̯̟̝͕͈͕ͦ̇ͣ̇̔ͮ͌ͥ͐̏̆̆͜͞T̗̩͎̪̟̙̬̣͉̳̥̥̐̄́̈ͮ̋ͭ̑ͭ̕͘͜͡ͅO͐̌ͦ̔̑̍ͧ͌ͦ͘͏̶̰̗̤͙̣̩̠̤̪͚̘̖̖͓͇̻̻̙͜͝ ̷̝͕̫͎̱͎̲͎̣̪̲̗͙͕̗̫̠̫̗͗̓͐͑ͥͯ͒́ͭ̍ͨ̐͠͡B̶̷̫̠̹͇̖̠ͥͩ̾̉̌͒̇ͧ̀̚Ę̙̜͔͙̫̱ͪ͗͑ͮ̾ͥ̐̈ͤͪ̂͗̎ ̶͈̻̤͙̺̌̓ͤ̓̀̀̒̚͠͡ͅI̤͚̺̳̼̹̐͐̌ͤ͘͢͝S̴͆̀̄̄̃͒̏͆ͮ͒ͨͪ͐̏̎͊͒̏̚͏̭̝̞̫͉̺ ͥ̏͌ͤ̋ͨ̎ͦ̾͊̾̒ͭ҉̶̛̗̫͎̤͓̰̝̩D̶̶̞̼̰͓̪ͥͪͯ̈̀̅ͪͧͮͣ͊̂̊̈́̒͛ͅE͎͎̤̘̹͔̟͉͉̦͍̻̰͖̥̖͚̲̽̓͋̓͋̇̅͗͋̊̐̊̓̃̚͜͝ͅA̛̹̻̯̠͖͇͈̱͕͕̩͓̐͆́͗̎̓̊ͫͮ̉̒̉͋ͮͤ͟Ḏ̶̞͔̗̞̬̘̺̖͇͓̭̖̲̪͓̻̑̇ͫ̔̂̓͞ͅ!̻̜̦̭͓̟̤͕͇̟̜̽ͧ̾͆ͯ͒͂̇͑ͪ̏̚͟͜͡

As the camera started processing audio again, the figure spoke again quietly in a way that foretold doom. “oh I am very much so alive, Berith, I never died.” the audio cuts out again.

h̸̨o͏̷̵̡̡w͜͠ ̢̧̢͘͠d̨̛͡͡o ̨̧͝y͡o̴̷̧͟u͏̸̛͡ ̕͢k҉n҉͟o͘͠w̸̨ ̛̕͡͠m͘͞y̶̴̸̧͠ ̸̡̢͢͜ņ͜͝a̛͞m͢ȩ̶͢?̶̷̡ ̴͜n҉̡o̵̴̡̡͞ ̸̡҉̷m̵̡̡̕a̢͟ţ̸̵͟ţ̵̶͘e̷̴͟r͏̨,̶̛̕ ҉͏̷y̷͟͞͝ơ̶̡̧̕u̧͟ ̶̵͘c̶̡̡͘a̷̢n͞҉҉n҉̴̛̕͝o̷̡t҉̷̨͟͢ ̷̕f̧͘o͏̧o̵̶l̶ ̷̢̛͘m̵̷̴͘e̸̷͢͏,̴͝҉͡ ̵̶͟y͜͏̛͘ơ̧͘͜u҉͏ ̵̵a̷̶͜͞͡r͏̸̛e͏̵͡͡ ̸̛j̷̶̧͜u̢͘s͢t̸͜͜ ҉҉͝a͝҉͟n̴̡̛ ̷̡͢a͏͏͜r̴̢͠͠r̴̵̛͢͞o͘͡g͏ą̧̢͢n̶͏̷͠͞t̴̛͝͡͞ ̵͘͡h҉̷̸̧̢u͟͡m̶̡͜͡a̴̡̧̡̛n̷͟͝ ̨͜҉͠m̵͝o͢r͘͜҉̛t҉̶͜͢a̷̢l̵̨̨̛͞ ̴̛͝͠t̴̨͜҉h̸͏͟a̕҉̧͠t̵̕͟ ̷͜g̶̕͢o͏̧̕t̵̸̶̢̕ ̕͝ţ̸͘͢͠h͟͠e͝҉i̸͝r̵̵̴ ̢̢͝h̵̕͢a̸̷n̡̢̢̡͢d̸͢s͟͜͢ ͡o҉͜͠n̸̶̛ ̵͏̸̨̧ş͟o̶̢͞m̶͢͝e̴ ̴̨ą̶̴͢͡r͏͝m͝͝o̢͘͜͠͞r̴̷͠ ͏̨͝ą̴͘n̴̢̨̢͞d͜͢ ̶͜a̶̷͟ ͟s̷͞w͜ǫ̡r̢̨͢͝d͘͜͠.͢͢͜

Audio comes back. “So be it then, after sending you back to your plane, I shall remind the others of the consequences of breaking the deal.”   
SCP-4715 growled and got into a fighting stance while the mysterious figure did the same.


	2. SCP-001-B-5(OC) vs SCP-4715

**Welp, it’s done, a lot quicker than it normally would be, let’s see how good(or bad) I am at writing fight scenes. From now on the “mysterious figure” will be classified as SCP-001-B-5.**

* * *

SCP-001-B-5 unsheathed its sword as SCP-4715 bared its teeth and claws at it and the two began to circle each other. SCP-4715 struck first, going down on all 6(?)of its limbs and dashing towards SCP-001-B-5 and lifting one of its clawed limbs to strike him. Deftly SCP-001-B-5 dodged SCP-4715’s considerable bulk and taking advantage of SCP-4715’s unbalanced position, dashed forward and landing a blow with its katana before backing away before SCP-4715 could retaliate. 

Growling SCP-4715 turned and glared at SCP-001-B-5. “ **What’s the matter** **_Berith?_ ** **You seem to be a bit... slower.”** SCP-001-B-5 taunted “ **is it possible that the mighty Berith has gotten…. Weaker?”**

With a snarl SCP-4715 attacked SCP-001-B-5 again, to similar results, except this time SCP-4715 was hit by a fireball. This time it was SCP-001-B-5 who attacked. Dashing forward he launched a punch that sent SCP-4715 reeling from the blow. 

With a roar SCP-4715 struck back before SCP-001-B-5 could retreat. With a mighty backhand SCP-001-B-5 was sent flying backwards.

SCP-001-B-5 unsheathed the massive sword strapped to its back and drove it into the earth, and using the momentum to swing himself up and over his sword, and midair he pulled his sword out of the ground and used the momentum and gravity to empower a strike downwards that sent a half crescent of fire blazing forwards, and upon the sword smashing into the ground a crack traveled forward.

Eyes widening SCP-4715 tried to dodge to the side,

too late.

White hot flames erupted from the crack blasting SCP-4715 up and backwards to roughly land and tumble on the ground. Trying to regain his footing SCP-4715’s eyes widened again as he saw SCP-001-B-5 flying forward with supernatural speed its sword raised high above its head.

SCP-4715 Managed to get to his feet. Only to be blown backwards with a pained roar as SCP-001-B-5 struck him with his greatsword. 

SCP-4715 quickly scrambled to its feet, and eyes widened at the implications of the _massive_ gash on its stomach. With a roar he darted towards SCP-001-B-5. SCP-001-B-5 swung his greatsword at SCP-4715. But at the last second SCP-4715 dodged to the side and _attacked!_

Before SCP-001-B-5 could move out of the way or bring his sword to block SCP-4715, with a grunt SCP-4715 swung its primary and secondary forelimbs at SCP-001-B-5, sending it flying through the air once again and leaving a few scratches on its armor. Once again SCP-4715 dashed forward in an attempt to hit SCP-001-B-5 again. But as SCP-4715 got into striking range SCP-001-B-5 seemed to simply dissipate into a plume of fire. SCP-4715 let out a startled growl as he barreled through the no longer solid SCP-001-B-5 and stumbled trying to halt its momentum and turn around. SCP-001-B-5 quickly became solid and struck SCP-4715, this time with its katana, and when SCP-4715 tried to retaliate, SCP-001-B-5 flew up and backwards with previously limp and inactive fiery wings. SCP-4715 and SCP-001-B-5 circled each other with SCP-4715 attempting to figure out a way through SCP-001-B-5s considerable defenses, with SCP-001-B-5 simply waiting to see what SCP-4715 would do next.

SCP-4715 ran forward and leaped at SCP-001-B-5. SCP-001-B-5 quickly sidestepped. Anticipating this SCP-4715 somehow managed to turn midair, and when he landed he immediately executed a short lunge at SCP-001-B-5. When SCP-001-B-5 tried to dodge aside again SCP-4715 used its left primary and secondary arms to backhand SCP-001-B-5. This time SCP-001-B-5 failed to dodge and stumbled a little bit backwards with only the smallest of dents in its armor. Predictably SCP-4715 attempted to take advantage of SCP-001-B-5 being temporarily unbalanced and land a solid hit on SCP-001-B-5, to its SCP-4715 was met with SCP-001-B-5s greatsword.

A pained roar was torn from SCP-4715s maw as he was sent flying backwards.

 _“How did he manage to hit with that much force while still unbalanced?”_ SCP-4715 thought with a start.  
  


**"̴͡y̛ou̡҉ ͞w̕e͏͏͏r͜͏e tr̛u͡l̷҉y̶͘ ͜ą̸ ͡͝͝w͝҉o̴rt̡̨͏h̴͡y ͞͠o̵͏p̡̕ponęn͜t͡͞,̡ ̴̨̡bu̡̨͜t͜͝ ͠n͝o̧͡w ̷͞t̴͜͞h̛i̷͢͝s̵ ̡m̴̷ust ̸̧e̷̛̕n̵d."̶͢**

Said SCP-4715.

**_“I agree”_ **

Said SCP-001-B-5.

SCP-4715 suddenly swelled in size, and with a mighty roar that shook the ground rushed forward to attack SCP-001-B-5. 

Suddenly a massive blast of blue fire scorched SCP-4715s thick hide and sent him reeling backwards. Looking at SCP-001-B-5 he noticed runes on its armor slowly forming and increasing in brightness. As if in slow motion SCP-4715 ran forward and swung its arms at SCP-001-B-5 as SCP-001-B-5 outstretched an arm in SCP-4715s direction.

Just before SCP-4715 struck SCP-001-B-5, the runes on SCP-001-B-5s armor clicked into place, and SCP-4715 froze, midair.

With a resounding thud SCP-4715 was slammed into the ground by an invisible force. SCP-4715 struggled to get up, but the same force that had slammed him into the ground with impossible force kept him down.

SCP-4715 looked up in fear at SCP-001-B-5 who had increased in size and was now covered in blazing blue fire and white glowing runes.

**“** **_You are a fool Berith.”_ **

Rumbled SCP-001-B-5.

**_“You thought me dead did you? Well here I am, still alive, and still stronger than you.”_ **

SCP-4715 whimpered.

**_“You denied the fact that I will never stay dead, and in your denial you and many others thought that they could safely walk where you said you would not.”_ **

Thundered SCP-001-B-5.

**_“You will pay the price for breaking the pact.”_ **

Just then the thumping of helicopters sundered the air.

With a disdainful glare at the helicopters, SCP-001-B-5s wings stretched upwards.

**_“You are lucky, Berith, if I see again on the mortal plane you will die, foundation or not.”_ **

With a boom SCP-001-B-5s flaming wings flapped and he flew away, to where? SCP-4715 didn’t know, what SCP-4715 did know however was the sense of floating and before his vision went dark and he fell unconscious, he knew that the foundation had him in their custody once again.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me what you think.**

**Now that this chapter is finished I am open for requests, come on, don’t be shy, comment any battles you want to see. Of the SCP sort of course. Remember, any SCP can be requested, including my OC SCPs, my OC SCPs go by the names of:**

**SCP-001-B-05(Sürtr) fire,**

**SCP-001-B-01(Jörmungandr) water,**

**SCP-001-B-02(Niflheim) ice**

**SCP-001-B-03(Stormbreaker) storm,(air and lightning)**

**SCP-001-B-04(Jötunheim) earth,**

**SCP-001-01(Nightwalker) darkness/shadow/night,**

**SCP-001-A-01(Odin) light/day.**

**also, if anybody would like to create some fanart for my OCs that would be appreciated, you can find me on deviantart as hunterplays737, if you want to know what my OCs look like check out my MONARCH database story, for Surtr(SCP-001-B-05 in humanoid form, the form he uses in this chapter/story, is almost identical to Imperius form Diablo 3, just with sigils on his chest, top of his arm right behind the wrist, and his palms.) This is The 7 Forgotten Kings saying, reality is fickle, and bent far too often for our/my liking. stay safe.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know cliffhanger, it sucks, but guess what, my laptop is about to die. But here, I’ll give you some context: 
> 
> One day reports of a new SCP start coming in, a few days later, said SCP begins attacking Area 4715-23, the foundation sends out a few MTF squads to help the on site MTFs and guards to help contain this new SCP. The new SCP kills all but one of them, as he moves to kill the last one, SCP-4715 have escaped containment because of all the foundation personnel evacuating moves to engage. During the first couple sentences, it comes from the perspective of the surviving MTF member recounting what he saw happen, the rest continuing from when the only survivor runs away and plants the camera, is the MTF survivor and a few scientists and one of the O-5 council watching the footage. Next chapter comes out in a few days(hopefully).


End file.
